Strange Circumstances
by Morganel
Summary: Years have gone by. A letter is sent only to display impossible truths; a passionate night neither can remember or comprehend. Why have these unsubs testes their skills on these people and why are they contacting them now? Derek/Elle pairing.
1. Chapter 1

"The bond you have with Elle Greenaway is that of a brother and sister. You will find your love for her, a physical and emotional love. You will feel this for her until the night is done or is somehow interrupted." Two fingers pressed behind his ear. Derek blinked hard against the lights of the family bathroom.

"Now go, make love." She whispered into his ear, and Derek Morgan walked back into the busy Jamaican party.

~CM~

"The bond you have with Derek Morgan is of a sister and brother. You will find your love for him, a physical and emotional love. You will feel this for him until the night is done or is somehow interrupted." Two fingers pressed behind her ear. Elle blinked against the bright light of the private room.

"Now go, make love..." He whispered in her ear, and Elle Greenaway walked back into the boisterous life of their temporary Jamaican paradise.

~~~CMCMCM~~~

Derek sat unbelievably bored at his desk filling out some case files. His attention however was focussed on the dream he'd had; from his vacation in Jamaica...But it was so vague. This ring of the elevator pulled him from his thoughts, and back to the task at hand. Emily's chair swung around. He looked up to see a little girl grinning at him. He smiled back and looked back down at his work. He leaned his head on his hand, the little girl did the same. He smiled again and put his hand down and she followed. He brought both hands up to his head, thumbs behind his ears and wiggles his fingers and stuck out his tongue. The little girl burst into a fit of giggles, and he couldn't help but laugh with her. He leaned forward.

"Hey there, what's your name?" He asked, she took a deep breath and hopped off the chair, and walked over to him. She stuck out her hand.

"My name is Jenifer Erin Morgan, but everyone calls me Jen." He shook her hand laughing a little at the similarity to JJ, Hotch, and his names. It made him miss JJ a little more remembering that he'd accidentally called Ashley Seaver JJ.

"My name is Derek Morgan, baby girl." He answered, her eyes lit up.

"I know what your name is my chocolate hunk." Garcia said, not having noticed the girl he was talking to.

"Oh, my bad you've got a guest." She said turning to go back to her hole.

"You have the coolest outfit ever!" Jen exclaimed, Garcia turned around and grinned.

"Thanks!"

"Did you know he has the same name as me! His name his Derek Morgan!" HSe pointed at Derek excitedly, " My name is Jenifer Erin Morgan Greenaway!" She had a huge smile on her face and was too excited to see that the two adults had gone bug eyed.

"What did you say?" Garcia asked, kneeling down to Jen's level.

"I said he has the same name as me." She said.

"No, no, your last name, hun." Garcia clarified.

"Oh, sorry, Greenaway." She answered clearly. Garcia glanced at Derek who gave her a "what the _" look.

The elevator rang again.

"Jenifer!" The little girl looked up.

"Oh my gawd!" Garcia exclaimed, "It's Elle!" She practically squealed. Morgan stood up and took the little girl's hand.

"That your mom over there?" He asked, Jen nodded, and started to pull Derek to her, Garcia beat them over.

"Elle!" She said, Elle looked over and smiled.

"Hey, Garcia." Garcia didn't wait before enveloping her in a hug.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! I found someone with my name!" Jen squealed, tapping her mom's leg.

"Jen, I told you not to run off-" She stopped when she looked up and saw Derek, two of his fingers clasped in her daughter's hand.

"Morgan." She said, at a loss for words.

"Hey." He greeted the same old smirk on his face. She smiled back.

"Hey." She replied.

"Is JJ here?" She asked, turning to Garcia, Garcia's face dropped, she shook her head.

"She got a promotion from the Pentagon. Strauss made her go."

"Oh, I wanted her to meet Jen."

"She had a kid!" Garcia said quickly, her face lighting up with the idea of talking about Henry.

"Really?"

"Yeah! A boy, his name is Henry, and I'm his godmother!" The two smiled.

"That's great! I really wanted to see her."

"I give you her number." Garcia said enthusiastically almost turning to go. Elle stopped her.

"I'm here for a reason." She began, "I go this with the mail, yesterday." She pulled out a yellow envelope, and handed it to Derek. He opened it, and pulled out a few of the papers. They were pictures, and a note. The pictures were of him and Elle, he frowned.

"What is this?" He asked, Garcia looked at the photos.

"That was before the Fisher King Case..." She looked at Elle, she shrugged.

"I have no Idea. They don't even look fake...There's something else." Derek pulled out anther sheet of paper, it was a DNA conformation. Confirming that-

"Derek." He looked up at Elle, whose expression had gone from happy to worried.

"She's yours." She little girl was looking up at the adults curiously.

"What?" He exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

2: Elle tries to explain how things happened after she left BAU, only to bring the team into a new case that might just bring shocking revelations to the team and put Morgan and Elle's twins in grave danger…R&R!

ENJOY!

Emily, and JJ turned at Derek's exclamation, they left JJ's office walking towards him, he and Garcia were talking with a woman near his desk, he was holding a large envelope, and she was shrugging and shaking her head,

"Elle!" JJ said quickening her pace and walking up beside Derek and gave the woman a hug,

"What's going on?" She asked looking at Derek; he looked confused and concerned,

"That's why I came here, I don't know what is going on," she said, Emily came over and smiled at the woman apparently known by the first of the BAU team.

"Emily, Prentiss," She shook hands with the woman and smiled,

"Elle, Greenaway," She nodded and two little toddlers bumped into Emily's leg, Elle smiled in mild embarrassment;

"And this is Erika and,"Elle smiled, and the little girls looked up at her, Elle was looking at JJ, and JJ looked at her,  
"What?" She said a smile on her face, Elle grinned,  
"What's your name baby?" Elle asked her daughter,  
"Jeniffah Ewin Gueenway," she said, grinning, JJ beamed mirroring the little girl's grin.

"Hi there, how old are you?" Emily asked the girls as they looked at her intently; both exchanged knowing glances and grinned,

"We," Jennifer began and smiled at her sister,

"Aw" Erika smiled back and they grinned,

"Two! An eleven mons," They said in unison, instantly mirroring excited giggles, Emily stood up smiling,

" Wow you guys are almost three!" She said happily to the grinning girls, and they nodded.

"After I left BAU, I started at a new job, soon after that I found out I was pregnant, with twins, I guess I was lucky getting shot didn't kill them, and I remembered the resort Morgan and I went to for that vacation," Elle had turned back to JJ and Derek, they nodded acknowledging her to continue,

"I thought it was Santiago, the guy I met at the resort, I had no way of knowing for sure…" She paused, unsure of what to say next, and how to fraise it,

"So I called Garcia," She said still unsure,

"You what?" Derek finally spoke,

"I called Garcia!" She said firmly, frustration in her eyes, Derek looked at Penelope; she opened her mouth to speak but closed it again,

"That was, almost three years ago Derek," She said, he shook his head,

"And I asked her to get me Santiago's phone number for me and that it was really important, but when I called and told him he acted very hostile, and told me to ask my friend from the resort, I had no idea what he meant he just hung up on me," Elle explained as best she could,

"Me?" Derek pointed at himself, and Elle nodded,

"I really didn't know what he was talking about, so I assumed he wanted nothing to do with them, so I gave up and waited."

"Elle!" Spencer ran over and stopped in front of Elle, not knowing what exactly to do,

"Hey Reid!" She laughed giving him a hug, looking kind of sad; she smiled at the friends she'd lost, lost form a lost trust…

"How have you been?" she asked, motherly instinct kicking in, he was so skinny,

"Well thank you, and what about you?" He asked, and Elle smiled; same old Reid…

"Well," She agreed nodding, looking down at her daughters but raising her brows, and stepping around the team,

"Erika, Jen!" She frowned looking for her sneaky daughters.

"Who are they?" Spencer asked looking at Elle,

"My daughters," She said not fully hearing herself as she walked forward; a simple action as she attempted to locate her daughter's whereabouts.

"Daughters?" Spencer said in surprise following Elle's gaze,

"*Oh*, yeah…" Elle frowned again trying to determine how to explain, again.

"It's a long complicated story," Garcia spoke at last, giving Spencer a pat on the shoulder, JJ looked deep in thought,

"I'll, find them, you guys go to the conference room, I think Hotch and Rossi should hear this," she nodded at Morgan and the others, smiling politely at Elle, who nodded at her,

"Come on I'll get Hotch and Rossi," JJ took Elle's elbow and started leading her away, Spencer, Garcia, and Derek followed. Emily walked up and down the rows of desks and chairs, in search of the two little girls. She went up to the second level and heard laughter, she followed it and walked into Rossi's office, Hotch had brought Jack with him to the office, and now Jack and Erika and Jennifer were chasing each other around Hotch's legs, he looked up at Emily as she walked in, she let out a laugh,

"I see they found you first," Emily said as she walked in,

"Who are they?" Rossi asked, as the girls looked up at Emily,

"Erika," Emily pointed to the girl in blue, "And Jennifer Greenaway, their mum is here with some interesting news," Emily smiled down at the girls, and when she looked up Hotch's expression was grim,

"Elle Greenaway," He said and Emily nodded,

"She sais her kids are Morgan's," Emily explained,

"They're all in the conference room." She smiled uncomfortably and took the girls' hands, not noticing the look of shock on Hotch's face,

"Come on your momma's looking for you," she said and led them out. Rossi turned to Hotch as he scooped up Jack,

"Elle Greenaway? She was the expert on sex crimes A few years back what happened to her?" He asked, Hotch sighed,

"She was on the team when Jason was here, we had a case and the UNSUB shot her in her home, she got paranoid and shot a suspect, she wasn't arrested, but she left." Aaron Hotchner looked at his son, who was playing with his tie, what on earth would bring her back here?

"Well let go see what's going on," Rossi and Hotch made their way to the conference room, unknowing to what would be opened up about that vacation so long ago…

R&R Sorry for the long wait I'm doing a lot with CSI: Miami hope you like it! Chapters soon to come! Great Thanks to kerrberw and SweetButterflyKisses for their reviews!


End file.
